babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
2300s and beyond
This is a list of events that occurred in the 2300s and beyond: 2301 *''(Possible Future): According to Galen, Emperor Dius Vintari decides that his plan to bring the Centauri Republic back to its former glory requires the elimination of Earth and so launches a devastating assault with a thousand vast war machines, each of them armed with terrible engines of destruction.Voices in the Dark Circa 2336 * Michael Garibaldi dies peacefully in his sleep on Mars.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 (cites "Conjecture, data from J. Michael Straczynski") 2345 * Susan Ivanova dies on Minbar. Before her death a full neural recording of her brain is made and is later stored at the Sirius 9 Neural Archive.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - cites: Conjecture from ''Space, Time, and the Incurable Romantic. 2362 * On the 100th Anniversary of the Interstellar Alliance, Barbara Tashaki and Exeter analyze the past 100 years of its operation, though by this time the role of Babylon 5 to achieve peace has been put into question by certain academics. Delenn unexpectedly arrives and informs them that John Sheridan "was a good man", after Tashaki and Exeter downplay Sheridan's actions and compare him to a megalomaniac.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars Circa 2460 * Ever-Dream Enterprises, a cryosuspension service located in Syria Planum on Mars, opens for business. 2540 * PsyMed builds the Sirius IX Neural Archives as a means to increase to colony's prestige and as a tax write-off.Space, Time, and the Incurable Romantic 2560 * After an expedition to the rim discovers the world from which the Energy Transfer Device originated, ISA doctors on Minbar are able to revive Marcus Cole from cryonic suspension. After visiting Anla'Shok Na Ivanova's crypt in Yedor's Memorial Park, he embarks on a quest to recreate Ivanova, first by stealing a copy of her neural imprint from the Neural Archives on Sirius IX then by having renegade Doctor Quijana grow and imprint a clone body from one of Ivanova's hairs, preserved on his uniform. 2561 * Having spent several months and several lifetimes worth of trust funds credits on making his arrangements, Marcus, rather than wait the three decades it takes for the cloning and imprinting process to complete, goes back into cryosuspension, this time at Ever-Dream Enterprises on Mars, where he meets D. Garibaldi, a descendant of Michael Garibaldi and Lise Hampton-Edgars-Garibaldi. 2583 * A "slight accident" with the freezer units at Ever-Dream Enterprises results in a number of sleepers (including Marcus Cole) suffering some minor epidermal burns. 2593 * Marcus is awoken on time by D. Garibaldi, now EDE's vice-president and a week from retirement. He then collects the completed clone of Ivanova and strands them both on Chryn III, convincing her that they had been shot down by raiders, a few weeks after the end of the Earth Alliance Civil War, though aside from some odd flashes of memory, the last thing she remembers is White Star 2 being hit by a chunk of debris in Sector 300. Susan agrees that the best thing to do is find food, shelter and settle in for the duration. 2762 * January 2 :On the 500th Anniversary of the founding of the Interstellar Alliance, Daniel, at the behest of Politdivision Central creates holographic simulations of John Sheridan, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, and Michael Garibaldi. His intent is to create a series of reverse-correct infospeak vids that de-construct the historical figures revered by the Prole Sector and supports current changes in Earth policy. The A.I. Simulation of Garibaldi hacks the computer system and broadcasts his conversation with Daniel, alerting the ISA loyalist faction to the government's plans to simultaneously strike at the outer-world colonies and the opposing nations on Earth. The loyalists launch an immediate pre-emptive strike, setting in motion the Second Earth Alliance Civil War and the Great Burn.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars 3262 * 1000th Anniversary of the Interstellar Alliance. * Michael and Alwyn Macomber discuss the key players in the Army of Light from 2261.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars Alwyn makes a report to the Anla'Shok regarding recent developments at his abbey posting on Earth, where they are attempting to restore old texts and resurrect scientific disciplines. 1000000+ *Lyta Alexander claims humanity will be ready to travel to the Vorlon homeworld when humanity has "earned the right to go there, a million years from now."The Fall of Centauri Prime *Jason Ironheart says he'd see Sinclair again in "a million years."Mind War 1002262 .]] *Earth is destroyed when Sol goes nova. By this time, humans have evolved into Vorlon-like beings and are currently living on the former Vorlon homeworld, now referred to as "New Earth".The Deconstruction of Falling Stars References Category: Timeline